


[Podfic] The Pretty White Ships I am Dreaming Of

by dapatty



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Octopi & Squid, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's)  Jules Verne, a giant squid, and a boat in the middle of the ocean. Just another day for Warehouse 13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Pretty White Ships I am Dreaming Of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the pretty white ships that I am dreaming of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299192) by [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/292015031501.zip) | **Size:** 6.1 MB | **Duration:** 00:06:21
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/292015031502.zip) | **Size:** 4.0 MB | **Duration:** 00:06:21

  
---|---


End file.
